As consumers of media content search for greater convenience, fidelity, and reliability, several media presentation devices have come into popular use. These include various forms of mobile audio and video media presentation devices, such as the mobile radio satellite receiver, personal video recorder (PVR), and the digital audio player.
The availability of media in streaming digital format provides an improved playback experience; live content can be paused, commercials can be skipped, and repeated recording does nothing to degrade the quality of the recorded content. In addition, a practically unlimited variety of such content is typically available to users in their cars (e.g., satellite radio receivers), at their desk (e.g., via the internet, with streaming video and audio programs), and on-the-run (e.g., the MP3 player).
While the benefits of increased content variety are substantial, currently available presentation devices do not provide the capability to extract, retain, and utilize user preferences with respect to various forms of media content. Thus, the increasing number of content sources may cause users to spend a considerable amount of time locating preferred content. The extended selection process may also result in distraction, interfering with the execution of other duties, such as driving. Further, the myriad choices can overwhelm the user, resulting in frustration and disenchantment with certain media providers. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an apparatus, an article including a machine-accessible medium, a system, and a method of conveniently accessing media in various formats according to previously-expressed user preferences.